Conventionally, a 3-phase decanter comprises an elongated bowl mounted for rotation about its longitudinal axis. Coaxially mounted within the bowl is a helical screw conveyor adapted to rotate at a speed slightly different than the speed of the bowl. The bowl is usually tapered at its rear or solids discharge end.
Feed is introduced into the bowl. Due to centrifugal force effected by rotation of the bowl, the feed separates into its component members. Since the bowl and helical screw conveyor are caused to rotate at controlled different speeds, solids sedimented against the bowl wall are conveyed along the inner annular surface thereof to solids discharge openings provided at the tapered end of the bowl.
Various means exist for discharging separated liquids from the bowl. Several such means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,656, assigned to the assignee hereof.
The present invention discloses a three-phase centrifugal decanter which comprises readily interchangeable members for controllably directing the separated liquids into specific compartments depending upon the windage patterns prevailing in the rotating decanter bowl and flow rates of the respective liquids being separated.